Walking Around
by starstruck17
Summary: Geoff is all alone with nothing around, and all he's going to have are two hot blondes walking around.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama**

We end up seeing Geoff in a room all by himself wearing his pink shirt unbuttoned with a white T-shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

"What's going on, where am I?" Geoff asked.

Then when he looked down on the floor, he saw a pair of black patent pumps and a pair of red patent pumps. He didn't know what to do until he saw two blonde girls come by.

"Hi Geoff," one blonde girl said.

"Hi Geoff," the other blonde girl said.

One blonde girl that was coming towards Geoff was Bridgette and she was wearing a black dress that went to her knees, and the other blonde girl was Lindsay who was wearing the same type of dress but in red.

"Bridgette, Lindsay?" Geoff said feeling confused and a bit eroused, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh were just here to please you," Bridgette said slipping her feet into the black pumps.

"By walking around while you listen to the sound of our heels," Lindsay said slipping her feet into the red pumps.

Bridgette got her black pumps on and she posed a little bit to make sure the shoes were feeling good, and Lindsay did the same when she got her red pumps on.

"Now just relax and watch…us…walk," Bridgette told Geoff tapping her nose with her finger.

Bridgette and Lindsay begin to walk on the marble tiled floor as they could all hear the echoing of Bridgette and Lindsay's sexy pumps. The two just walk around looking like models giving out a loud echo throughout the room.

"Doesn't this turn you on Geoff?" Bridgette seductively questioned.

"Yeah Geoff, doesn't this sound get you horny," Lindsay seductively asked.

Geoff was starting to feel some pleasure as he could feel some happiness in his private area.

"I'm feeling a little stiffy," Geoff said.

"We better keep walking," Lindsay said.

Bridgette and Lindsay continued to walk and deliver the loud echoes of their high heeled pumps.

"Left, right, left, right," Bridgette said seductively out loud to Geoff.

"Right, left, right, left," Lindsay also said seductively out loud to Geoff.

All Geoff could do was helplessly look at the legs of those two hot girls as they continued to walk around in those black and red stilettos. Geoff was now getting a stiffy, and then Bridgette and Lindsay stopped. Bridgette stomped her foot.

"Whoa, what was that for," Geoff said feeling excited.

"Because I want to," Bridgette said walking up towards Geoff and stomping her foot right in front of her, "On the ground now."

Bridgette tapped her foot and Geoff got on the ground only to watch Bridgette to continue tapping her foot. Lindsay then walked on over to Geoff and stomped her foot right in front of his face.

"Did that turn you on," Lindsay said.

The two girls got together with Geoff on the ground only being allowed to look at their sexy feet in those sexy pumps. They spent some time toe tapping on the marble floor and Geoff was just starting to rub himself.

"Keep walking ladies," Geoff told Bridgette and Lindsay.

"You got it," Bridgette said.

Bridgette and Lindsay started to walk back and forth close to him so he could see the sexy pumps and be able to hear better.

"Yeah, keep it up," Geoff said as he really got a stiffy.

Bridgette and Lindsay continued to walk around faster and the sound of their heels were becoming even louder to his pleasure. The girls even decided to stop and do a little tapping around to get Geoff more into it. Then the girls returned to walking.

"I'm almost there," said Geoff.

Then Bridgette and Lindsay hit the brakes and walked right back to Geoff. Their heels made the loud clicking sound back to Geoff.

"Guess we'll have to take one off," Bridgette said as she was trying to slip off her shoe.

Bridgette let the heel drop on the floor, and Lindsay did the same thing to her heel as she let her red pump drop on the floor too. The girls posed with a single shoe and a barefoot. Geoff finally let the good stuff come out.

"There we go," Geoff said feeling back to normal, "You two know how to rock a dress and heels."

"Get up Geoff," Bridgette told Geoff.

Geoff got up and Bridgette gave him a kiss while grabbing his junk, and after Bridgette was done, Lindsay turned Geoff around and did the same thing to him.

"You can't ever escape our beauty Geoff," Lindsay said as she slipped out of her other shoe.

"We know that we have to pleasure you," Bridgette said as she slipped off her other pump as well.

Bridgette and Lindsay both walked off barefoot leaving their pumps behind. Geoff on the other hand cummed in his pants., but he couldn't have felt happier.

 **THE END**


End file.
